An Ensign's Dilema
by Onshu
Summary: When a young ensign has an “accident”, she complains to the captain about the style of the uniforms. Please review, because this is my first TOS fic, and I need feedback.
1. An Early Wake Up Call

**Summary: When a young ensign has an "accident", she complains to the captain about the style of the uniforms.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Paramount, except for the ones I made up.**

**A/N: I was really bored when I wrote this, so it may not be of the best quality. I am open to any criticism or comments that you may have.**

* * *

I awoke early in the morning, not to the usual hiss of an opening door, but to the beep of a com signal. I slammed groggily on the button, "Winters here." I rubbed my eyes as I heard the Captain's voice.

"Ensign, I want you to report to my ready room immediately." Kirk's voice rang in my ear. Ugh. What a wake up call.

I asked the computer what time it was. I moaned when I heard the answer, "Sir, It's 0200."

"That's an order, ensign. Kirk out." The channel was closed.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Aye, sir…"

* * *

It was 0230 by the time I got to the Captain's ready room. The lights were bright when I walked in, but when I shielded my eyes, the Captain told the computer to dim them a little bit.

He gestured to a chair in front of his desk, "Sit down ensign." I did as he said, straightening my skirt and crossing my legs as I sat, "What took you so long, Winters?"

I coughed a little, "I was asleep, sir," I answered, "It takes me a while to get ready…" I let my eyes drift off.

He laughed, "Ah. I see. Ensign, are you wondering why I called you here?"

I squirmed a little, "Um, yes, that was bothering me…" I looked down as if in hopes to avoid what was coming to me.

"Well, what was bothering me," the captain interjected, "was trying to figure out why you were asleep when you were supposed to be on duty." He said this with odd pauses every few words in that strange way he had whenever he was monologing.

My eyes widened, and I put my hands over my mouth, "Oh my God! I was supposed to be on duty? I'm so sorry, Captain!" My horror subsided and was replaced with frustration. It took me a while to cool off, "When was I supposed to be on duty?

The captain raised an eyebrow, "0100 hours, ensign, why?"

I snapped my fingers and cursed silently, "Damnit, Fletcher…" I mumbled.

"So crewman Fletcher was supposed to be your wake up call?" He only laughed as I shrugged, "Pardon me, but I was under the impression that you needed to be responsible for programming the computer to wake you up in the morning," he laughed again at my confused expression, "and knowing your shift schedules, apparently."

"But that's not the only reason you're here," the captain continued, "I received a report from engineering that you were exposed for a period of time. Now, that doesn't sound like you at all, can you explain yourself, ensign?"

I gulped, "Well, it's quite simple actually. It's these uniforms, you see, they're so…tiny! Somehow, my stocking must have gotten snagged, so when I dropped my tri-quarter, and reached down to pick it up…" I coughed, rather uncomfortable, "Well… you get the idea. Usually, I'm not one to complain about the dress code, but enough is enough!" I sat back in the chair; because I had leaned forward so far I almost fell out of my seat.

Kirk just nodded at my little speech, unamused, "I see, so this was some kind of act of civil disobedience."

I opened my mouth to protest, but shut it thinking, "Actually, that would be a really good idea…" don't be surprised at my response; I'm not a genius, "No, sir, that was just an accident."

"Alright then, I won't punish you for an accident, we're all prone to them sometimes," he paused for a second before finishing, "What I will do is confine you to quarters until your next shift at exactly 0100 hours. Be sure you don't sleep through your shift again, ensign."

I got up and nodded, "Yes, sir." I turned to the door, but was stopped.

"Oh, and ensign, I'd get used to being woken up by the computer, if I were you." I turned to the captain and nodded, then proceeded out the door.


	2. Talk of the Town

**A/N: Here's my next chapter; I hope you enjoy. Feedback please! Thanks!**

* * *

I woke up in my quarters to a beep at the door. It was probably someone to bring me my meals. That was true, but it was also Fletcher. He handed the tray to me, "I volunteered to deliver your meals; since it was my fault you're in here all day…"

I shook my head, "Harry, it's not your fault. It's my responsibility to know when I'm supposed to be on duty," I proceeded to shoo him, "Get outta here before they catch you talking to me!"

He headed to the door, but added before leaving, "I'll be back later to get that." With that, he walked out the door. Good, he gave me something to look forward to.

I got up and reached under my mattress for my secret stash of cigarettes. My former roommate always complained that they were bad for me, but I hardly smoked enough for it to be any trouble. Once a month, if I was lucky. I smoked now only for severe stress relief and not to satisfy a craving.

Everyone in engineering was probably laughing it up today, in light of my absence, because they wouldn't dare laugh at me to my face. I finished the cigarette, and lost in thought, I proceeded to dispose of it.

I ate whatever that crap in my bowl was, just thinking. I had a lot to think about all day…

* * *

About an hour later, Fletcher came back to get the bowl. I looked up as he came in, "Hey, Harry," I greeted him warmly, with a smile on my face, "You got any news?"

He picked up the tray, smiling back, "As a matter of fact, Victoria, I do." I shook my head and laughed as he continued, "Everyone's been talking about what happened. Even some of the senior officers."

My eyes widened in shock, but I calmed and just shook my head, "God, and the senior officers say they have better things to do than gossip… Obviously not." I sat up and sighed, "Gees, I'm probably the laughing stock of the ship by now, Harry…"

He shook his head seriously, "Well, Vikki, uh-hem cough, sorry. Not all of them are laughing, ma'am. A lot of the women are getting sick of the uniforms just as you have been. Even Lieutenant Uhura."

I stood up, excited, "Uhura!? This is amazing! I'm making a difference!" I smiled and looked into the light hopefully, "I might even get that well deserved promotion…" I reveled in my glory.

But of course, Fletcher had to ruin it, "Ma'am, has anyone ever told you how full of yourself you are?"

I glared at him, enflamed, "Get out." I growled.

He only chuckled, "Gees, it was just a jo-

"That's an order, crewman!"

His smile faded as he scuttled out of my quarters.

* * *

The rest of the day went without incident, as the only person I saw was Fletcher bringing my meals, and he figured that he should keep quiet after the little stunt he pulled. So I just sat, deep in thought, hour after hour, until I had to be on duty. The computer sure gave me a good wake up call. Impersonal? A little, yes, but it sure as hell woke me up.

It only took me fifteen minutes to get ready and to get me to-do list onto my handheld. I scrolled through it with my stylus. Jesus, I had a lot of work to do today… If I weren't so incredible at my job, I'd be having a heart attack right now. Wow… I **am** incredibly full of myself…

"Computer, what time is it?"

"The time is 1230 hours."

I sighed. Since I didn't show up at all last time, I might as well get there a little early. I nodded to myself, resolving the issue, but before I left I checked my stockings for runs or snags, running my hands over them. Nope. "Smooth as a baby's bottom", as they say. Or, as smooth as a pair of stockings can get…

* * *

I strolled into main engineering, and it was business as usual. Everyone in here was doing all of the hard work that Mr. Scott only pretended to be overseeing on the bridge. Just like a senior officer would these days. Give all of the dirty work to the ensigns and crewmen, while they take all of the credit for it. But alas, that was a different corruption for a different day…

I looked own at my handheld to get started on item number one: begin routine diagnostic of warp containment field. Did I expect to see anything? Of course not, it was as it said, routine.

That is, routine until my fellow female, ensign Stevens, stood next to me, pretending to be working as she said, "Congrats Vikki, we won."

I looked at Violet, confused, "What do you mean?"

She just laughed and stared at me, no longer even pretending to work, "Vikki, we won! Starfleet is redesigning the uniforms and they've agreed to allow input from officers in the fleet!"

I stared at her, wide eyed, "Are you kidding me!?" I gasped, on the verge of hysterics.

But then Violet became more serious, "But there's a catch: they're only allowing one male and one female officer from each ship." She looked down, disappointed, "All the women I've spoken to want you to speak for us, but…"

"But what?" I urged, "Speak!"

"You have to be ranked at least Lieutenant." She looked away sadly, "I'm sorry, Victoria…"

I shook my head, "Don't be sorry, Starfleet would never allow input without there being some kind of catch," I added curiously, "but one ahs to wonder, why are they allowing for input now… They never have before…"

"All disciplinary reports are relayed to Starfleet Command, "Violet replied hastily, "They must have seen you accident as civil disobedience, just as Kirk had, but they don't want any major changes to the cut of the uniform. They're adding input as a formality, but limiting it to Lieutenant or higher so nothing will change."

I slammed my fist on the computer, letting my short, red hair get in my face, "Damnit, that's not good enough! We'll just have to convince Uhura to speak for us."

Violet seemed shocked by the idea, "But Victoria-"

"It's either that of wait 'till I get a promotion, Vi, which is it?" I was enflamed.

She looked at me panicked, "Most senior officers don't have duty at 0100, how do you expect to contact her?"

I pretended to think for a second, "Well, you could wait 'till she's on duty, then ask if she'll be available for a little breakfast date?" She nodded as I finished, "We can ask her then."

She left, and I continued to work.


	3. An Unexpected Mission

Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated, but here it is. Reviews are always welcome, as long as you're constuctive...

* * *

Chapter 3

Violet, like a good girl, contacted Uhura as soon as she knew that the Lieutenant was on duty. So, we waited in the mess for her to walk in. I punched the appropriate buttons on the replicator, heard those funny computer noises we all love, and out popped my tray with those colourful food things on it. (They may look odd, but they are actually quite delicious). Violet did the same after me.

We walked across the mess and sat at a table in the far corner of the room. I looked at Violet, who sat across from me, "Can you pass the salt?" She looked to her right; it was right next to her! She stuck another mouthful of food into her mouth.

"No." She laughed, with her mouth closed of course.

"What a bitch!" I laughed, too, as I reached across the table for the salt. I heard a whistle from behind me. I looked over my shoulder, wiggled my butt a little, "Enjoying the veiw," My dark red hair fell in my face, "Crewman?"

Fletcher choked and coughed, going about his business. He must not have realized who it was that he was looking at. He was afraid of me. Good. I'd kick his ass. I giggled and sat back down, reveling in the commotion I'd caused.

That of course, was the time that someone chose to get my attention, "Ensign, you wanted to speak with me?" Uhura. It would just have to be her, wouldn't it?

I choked on my nibblet, swallowing it roughly, "Yes, please, sit down." I said, covering my mouth with my paper napkin. She did so. "I bet you're wondering why I asked you here."

"Yes I am actually." She rapped her fingers on the table, "I would be glad for you to explain to me why I am missing my breakfast."

I choked again, "Now, I never meant for you to miss breakfast, just for you to have it here, with us."

She scoffed, tha seemed unlike her, "Eat? Here?" Wow, I didn;t know that Uhura was a snob to her underlings. I mean, she's a lieutenant, for goodness sake, not a commander or anything. She was only one rank higher than me. There were plenty of lieutenants that took there meals here. "Get on with it, so I can take the rest of my breakfast elsewhere." In the senior officer's mess, I'm sure...

I looked down, uncomfortable now, "Well you see, if you noticed that fiasco a few minutes ago, you'll know that these uniforms leave something to be desired..."

"Like a pair of pants!" Violet interjected. I nodded, amused.

"Starfleet Command has decided to modify the Federation Standard Uniform," I looked up now, regaining confidence. Thank you, Violet. "But they're limiting advisory to Lieutenant and above... So we were hoping..."

"That I might be kind enough to represent the female population of the ship." She nodded.

"Well, yes, but..."

"Well, I'll have to speak with the captain about it."

"**What!?**"

"Good day to you, Ensign." And with that, she got up and ran to her precious Senior Officer's mess...

I looked at Violet, "Vi," I said, shaking my head," If she talks to the captain, we're pretty much screwed."

* * *

So there I was, back in engineering, pondering over what I could do to get out of my little pickle, when Commander Scott stormed into the room in his usuall good mood, bearing bad news, "Crewman, prepare that shuttle pod for take off! Ensign, begin repairs on the transporter! If we can get it up an' runnin', I'd rather that that send more of our good men and women down there!"

The Commander looked at the Lieutannant overseeing engineering, "You, Lieutanant K'tal, I need a list of crew recomendations in case we do need to send someone down." She saluted as he continued, "I'll need two officers with flight experience, at least three security officers, and a medical officer, in case the worst happens."

I looked around, saw Fletcher. I grabbed his arm, "I'll be willing to overlook what happened at breakfast if you tell me what's going on here!"

He looked panicked, "The Captain, Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy are stranded on planet. Condition Red."

They got themselves into trouble, yet again. It seemed like they could never have any away mission without incident. Not much happened without incident around here, however. I nodded. _Hmm..._, I thought, _If I get chosen for this mission and act valiantly, this might be a good opportunity for a field promotion... _I laughed to myself.

* * *

"Are you sure that she's the only other officer with enough flight experience?" Commander Scott interrogated me. He always seemed to question my abilities. But what could I expect? It was the way of humans.

"Yes, sir. She was the logical choice to make." With this I tucked my shortly cropped hair behind my subtly pointed ear. If I could experience emotion, I would have been annoyed at his skepticism. "These are my recommendations; however, you can move forward otherwise. It is your choice to make." I handed him the handheld and saluted before pivoting on my heel and walking away.

* * *

"Now here's your mission," the Ensign who had been assigned to brief us on our mission addressed the group, "You are to stay ahead of the group at all times, while the others scan for the missing group and for hostile life forms, understood?"

"If anyone aprehends you, or tries to capture you, you are to fire immediately, phasers set to stun, nod if you understand." We nodded.

"Above all, this is a search and rescue mission, and while you are to protect all member of the search party, if doing so jeopardizes this mission, you are to leave them behind." We all nodded soberly as he continued, "Remember,** you** are expendable, but the Captain, First Officer and Chief Medical Officer are not. Do you understand?"

"Aye, Sir!" We all responded.

"Fletcher!" I snapped to attention. "This is your first field mission, is that correct?"

I nodded, "Aye, Sir!"

'Don't screw it up, do you hear me?"

"Aye, Sir!"

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I'd actually been chosen for the mission. I suppose even Commander Scott couldn't overlook my amazing piloting abilities. That was one of the only things that I seemed to do right around here. Ah, it was moments like these that I longed for a celebratory cigarette, but alas, there was only one left in the single, anciant pack that was stashed under my bed. I was planning on quitting anyway.

I looked at Lieutenant K'tal. She had, of course, recommended herself for this little expidition. I looked at her with mock seriousness, "Ah, what an honour it is to serve our Captain. And by serve, of course I mean: save his sorry ass that he can't seem to keep out of trouble."

She looked at me, her dark green eyes startling me, "I know that you're looking for a promotion, Ensign; that is why I assigned you to this mission. But if you're trying to earn my favour, you're going about it all wrong."

_Wow_, I thought, _what a killjoy. _That viper certainly knew how to wipe a smirk off of my facve. I climeb into the shuttle pod after her soberly, awaiting the go-ahead from Commander Scott. With a beep from the com, we knew to get started. All away teem members loaded into the shuttle, awaiting take off.

"Engines booting, awaiting systems scan." This was from Lieutenant K'tal.

"Life support: stable, impulse drive: fully functional, weapons: online." Flick of a switch here, light check there, and we were ready to go. "Lieutenant, it's all you."

"All system are go, clear for takeoff."

The hangar opened and the final frontier awaited us. "Forward, one-quarter impulse." I checked the atmosphere on-planet. "Buckle down passengers, we may be in for a bumpy ride."

* * *

Well, that's pretty much it. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update soon


End file.
